


Breakfast in Bed

by hunter_from_221b_gallifrey



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Birthday Present, Birthday Sex, Fluff, Happy Birthday Phil, M/M, Morning Sex, Oh, Smut, and whipped cream, black aesthetic, dildo, i dont even know what qualifies as a kink anymore, i guess, if this isnt what happened this morning then im sorry for you cuz this sounds amazing, kinks?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_from_221b_gallifrey/pseuds/hunter_from_221b_gallifrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Phil's birthday, and Dan has brought him breakfast in bed. Except, this breakfast has a few surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry. im shit. i literally wrote this at like 10 pm od Phils bday. please forgive me. i am not worthy

Phil stirred awake as the scent of pancakes filled the air. Not long after, he heard weird clacking noises coming down the hallway, and before he could even ask himself what it was, his question was answered. Dan was suddenly in the doorway with a tray in his hand, and was he- _was he fucking wearing panties?_

As Dan strut closer to Phil, his thoughts were confirmed because Dan was wearing black lace panties and black six inch heels. “Good morning, birthday boy,” Dan practically purred as he set down the tray. Phil’s eyes roamed over Dan’s body, and he never thought he could see anything so beautiful, but here he was, with his boyfriend, who was looking hot as _fuck_. Phil couldn’t help but stare a while longer before looking over to what he supposed was supposed to be his breakfast.

“Is that really healthy?” Phil asked because the tray only had a mug of coffee and a can of whipped cream, which is weird because he could’ve sworn he smelled pancakes earlier.

“No. But that’s not your breakfast,” Dan looked Phil in the eyes, a sly smile playing on his lips. “I am.”

Phil bit his bottom lip. God, he loved his boyfriend. Dan picked up the whipped cream and shook it. Then, getting on the bed and straddling Phil, he tilted the can in front of his boyfriend’s open mouth and sprayed a generous amount. After swallowing, Phil nodded towards Dan’s heels, “you’ve already grown taller than me, and then you wear those?” Dan chuckled as he placed the can in Phil’s hand and leaned back.

Phil applied whipped cream to Dan’s lips and jaw, nipping and licking as he went. And the down his neck, and onto his nipples. Phil licked the cream off Dan’s nipples, then sucked one into his mouth and gently scraped the little nub with his teeth. Dan let out a breathy moan and ground down onto Phil’s thigh, his arousal clearly evident. Phil moved Dan back until he was lying down, then slowly crawled down his body. With Dan’s eyes trailing him, Phil placed a kiss to the tip of Dan’s member, which was poking out of his panties. Phil slid the panties to the side and his eyes grew wide.

“You- You _didn’t!_ ” Phil choked out. Dan just laughed. It seemed that Dan also had a fairly large black dildo up his ass. “Sticking to the all-black aesthetic, are we?” At that, Dan chuckled some more, only to be interrupted by Phil moving the dildo back in forth, making a sort of hybrid moan-laugh. Phil picked up his pace, twisting and turning the dildo as Dan writhed beneath him. With one hand working at the dildo, Phil used his other hand to remove the lace panties, which he was finding harder than expected. After finally sliding them down Dan’s legs, which took a while, they got caught in Dan’s heels, another thing Phil didn’t anticipate. Dan, whose dildo was now void of movement, reached down and slipped the fabric off a little easier. Phil just blushed and looked down, embarrassed.

Dan tilted Phil’s face to meet his eyes. “Hey, don’t worry about it. So what, my panties got caught in my heels? I wore panties and heels. It’s your birthday and we are going to celebrate.” Then, he tugged just a little, and Phil moved forward, catching his lover’s lips in his own. Phil reached down for the dildo, twisting it one last time as he pulled it out of Dan, who whimpered at the loss of sensation. Phil was quick in freeing his cock from his boxers, something he was dying to do since Dan first walked into their room. Positioning himself at Dan’s entrance, Phil slowly sunk into Dan’s already lubed and prepped ass.

“I don’t know how long you had that thing in there, but it didn’t do too much ‘cause you’re still pretty tight, babe,” Phil grunted, and _oh, god did this feel amazing._

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Dan’s smiled wavered and turned quickly into moans as Phil begin to move. Phil’s thrust started to become faster and erratic and all that could be heard were moans and grunts and strings of _oh, fuck yes, Phil! Fuck me!_ Phil grabbed Dan’s ass, changing his angle, and Dan’s eyes practically rolled back into his head as his moans became louder, and his ability to form a sentence vanished. “Phil, I’m-“

Phil buried his face in Dan’s neck, and panted out a “come for me, baby.” And Dan listened, only his lover’s name strung out of his lips as he did so. Phil littered kisses across Dan’s neck and collarbone as he felt Dan clench around him, falling off the edge soon after. A mess of panting, sweaty, tangled limbs, Phil collapsed on top of Dan, doing his best to keep as much of his weight off of his lover.

Once the two of them had regained what little energy they could, Phil pulled Dan and himself up enough to collapse on the other side of the bed, their heads on the pillows. “There’s still your coffee, and I did make pancakes,” Dan mentioned casually.

“Yeah, but… they’re all the way over _there_ ,” he said, barely lifting his arm to gesture towards the kitchen. “I’d rather have you,” he added, turning to cuddle the man who was still wearing heels. He sighed in contempt, and they fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


End file.
